PPC Lounge/Chat Quotes
Moments from the Chatroom may be quoted here for fond remembrance, or just because it was funny at the time. Planning Ahead (01:14) July -PPC Camping Trip? (01:14) DML - HEY! That'd be great! (01:15) July - Maine? (01:15) Dann - Could be amusing. (01:15) Plat - No one wants to visit Plat, huh? (01:15) VM - Maine! (01:15) Guvnor - Dude. Camping trip in the Adirondaks. (01:15) DML - There's a place up here in Ontario that's called Silent Lake. (01:15) VM - Mount Desert Island! (01:15) DML - Motorboats are banned on it. (01:15) July - Day 3: VM ran off with the bees. (01:15) VM - ...What? (01:15) DML - It's really, really peaceful and quiet and the whole place is really pretty. (01:15) July - Day 4: Have lost sight of DML. Suspect bears. (01:15) DML - Heh. Well, (01:15) VM - XD (01:15) DML - if any bears come, (01:15) DML - you'll hear something like this: Video (01:15) VM - (they're fuzzy!) (01:16) July - Day 5: Have discovered that VM is now queen of the bees. We should probably call this trip off. (01:16) Dann - Day 6: Dann has gone insane from lack of wifi (01:16) Plat - Do I get to go to the camping trip? (01:16) July - Day 7: Plat barbequed all of the tents. Taste ropey. (01:16) Makari giggles in the background. (01:16) Plat - Man, I bet I'd make those things delicious (01:17) VM - Day 8: There are drums, drums in the deep. (01:17) Caddy - XD (01:17) July - Day 9: In an attempt to get internet access, Dann has set the forest on fire. (01:17) Guvnor - Day 10: They have taken the bridge (01:17) July - Day 10: We are escorted from the national park and told not to return. (01:18) VM - Reality split! (01:18) July is pretty sure that is how it would go. (01:18) DML - Ha ha ha ha ha! (01:18) Plat - Day 11: We found another park. (01:18) Makari - Yep. That went well. :D (01:18) Guvnor - Yeah, that's why we need to go the the Adirondaks. It's a STATE park. Things would go completely different there. (01:18) Plat - There's a wildlife preserve behind my house. (01:19) VM - Quick, somebody find a protractor! (01:19) DML - Day 12: DML completely deforested the park. No official count on the ammunition expended in the process has been released, however ammunition prices are on the rise globally. (01:19) July - XD (01:19) July - I vote for Plat's house! (01:19) Dann - Day 13: Dann is building a spaceship from the wood, muttering about hacking NASA (01:19) Plat - Yay! (01:20) Plat - There's a well to hide bodies, too! (01:20) DML - Which state is it? I want to look on Google Maps... (01:20) July - Because if there's a wildlife preserve right behind it, it means that Dann can have safe wifi access nearby. (01:20) VM - Wifi on Mount Desert Island is great, unless you're on the wrong side of a cliff. (01:20) Caddy - Day 14: Cadmar was found filming our entire trip with cameras all over the place. (01:20) July does think that a PPC camping trip would be hilarious. (01:21) Dann - It would be quite fun. Quotes about Sanity (1:47:15 PM) Elorie: Maybe it's just the beginning signs of insanity? Whaa, the PPC is showing its effect. (1:47:23 PM) ***Elorie worries. (1:47:35 PM) Gen: Next, a magical lioplurodon will show up. (1:47:42 PM) Techno-Dann: I'll have you know, I know PPCers, both retired and non, who are perfectly sane. (1:47:46 PM) Gen: *has revealed just how strange she is* (1:47:49 PM) Techno-Dann: Well, maybe not perfectly sane. (1:47:54 PM) Elorie: And yes, that'd be a great business idea. (1:47:55 PM) Gen: Stark raving sane. (1:47:58 PM) Techno-Dann: They certainly seem to be getting along just fine, though. Quotes on SPaG Gattsuru, Max, Julianos 21:01 gattsuru: Is there a strong preference for World 1? I'd expect it to be the other way around, but I want to check before I end up editing much. 21:01 MAXinsanity: I expected it to be the other way around too 21:01 MAXinsanity: Complete words ftw 21:01 MAXinsanity: S*** 21:01 MAXinsanity: I mean For the win 21:01 Julianos: heh 21:01 MAXinsanity: facepalms Plat, Neshomeh, Gen, Dann 20:04 Plat - https://archive.is/20131016055714/img39.imageshack.us/img39/802/1642k.jpg 20:04 Gen - *sporfle* 20:04 Neshomeh foams at the mouth. 20:04 Gen - Neshomeh, do you have rabies? 20:05 Neshomeh - Yes. Misused quotation marks can give you rabies, didn't you know that? 20:05 Gen - Oh, no. I have rabies now. D: 20:05 Neshomeh - Arglarglargle! 20:05 Gen - *flails* 20:05 Dann gives Gen and Neshomeh rabies shots. DML on Urplefic 15:03 DML It's not urple prose, or an urple cloud... 15:04 DML it's a factor-five urple hurricane doped up on hurricaneroids and fuelled with the combined arsenals of the United States and the Soviet Union at the peak of their nuclear might with a whole lot of unintentional hilarity thrown in for good measure. Quotes About Love Maslab, jack117 and July (8:08:36 AM) Maslab: Why, oh why did they have to put the Q so close to the 1!? (8:08:45 AM) jack117: o_o (8:08:59 AM) jack117: its QWERTY bitch! (8:10:37 AM) Maslab: QWERTY can suck it! (8:30:56 AM) JulySleeps: ? (8:34:56 AM) JulySleeps: Who's courting who now? (8:35:23 AM) Maslab: ohai July (8:35:34 AM) Maslab: And what's this about courting? (8:35:43 AM) jack117: I'm courting Maslab (8:35:49 AM) jack117: he's the only boy for me (8:36:39 AM) You are now known as July (8:36:40 AM) July: Congratulations on your new found love, Maslab. (8:36:59 AM) Maslab: yeeg Calista, Miah and doctorlit (21:07 PM) Calista: Yeah, random slash (or random het) for no good reason drives me up the wall. (21:07 PM) Calista: It's like they think it's not a good fic if they can't squish romance into it somewhere. (21:07 PM) Miah: They really don't have to shoehorn that in all the time (21:07 PM) doctorlit: Good point, random het is just as bad. (21:07 PM) Calista: It's awkward. (21:08 PM) Calista: I mean, they're running from zombies. Now is not the time to figure out that they like boys. Quotes Random Doctorlit's Goats Shoe: Is she still a little goat or is she a grown-up now? doctorlit: Still pretty little, but she's getting a wiiiiiiide belly. Shoe: Is she pregnant or just fat? *** TopHatOfDoom quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) *** TopHatOfDoom joined #PPC Shoe: ... ***Shoe made awkward happen. What I /meant/ was...well, that, but in a more polite way ***TopHatOfDoom tilts their head quizzically. TopHatOfDoom: I think I missed something ***Shoe was asking about goats *** Eylk joined #PPC VM: ...Shoe, it's not impolite when it's a /''goat''/. Eylk: I've walked in on /''worse''/ parts of conversations. TopHatOfDoom: Suddenly, I'm not sure I want to know Artell and jack117 (7:09:40 AM) ***jack117 runs around with his hair on fire (7:10:04 AM) ***Artell whips out an extinguisher and clobbers jack's head with it. (7:10:21 AM) jack117: was that necessary? (7:12:16 AM) Artell: well it stopped you running around with your hair on fire, no? (7:12:39 AM) jack117: my hair is still on fire (7:12:45 AM) Artell: details! Astral Void (1:33 PM) Astral Void: After all, when one is trying to kiss a burlesque dancer with bigger tracts of land than Scotland, glitter really is the best... EllipsisFlood, Tray-Gnome, and KittyNoodles (06:38 AM) KittyNoodles - You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? (06:39 AM) EllipsisFlood - Elrond with glorious bbq-scented mutton chops. (06:39 AM) KittyNoodles - Do you know which mutton chops I'm referring to? (06:39 AM) Tray-Gnome - "Sorry about the pun. They have me on some hardcore pain meds right now." (06:39 AM) EllipsisFlood - Pfft (06:40 AM) EllipsisFlood - Unless that's a creepy euphemism, the ones on his face. (06:40 AM) Tray-Gnome - Poor Jeph. (06:40 AM) KittyNoodles - ELROND HAS GLORIOUS BBQ-SCENTED, BLONDE MUTTON CHOPS. (06:40 AM) KittyNoodles - I WANT TO TOUCH THEM. (06:40 AM) Tray-Gnome - Pfffffff. EF. (06:40 AM) Tray-Gnome - When /''isn't''/ it a creepy euphemism? (06:40 AM) EllipsisFlood - When isn't anything a creepy euphemism? *'nudge nudge'* (06:40 AM) KittyNoodles - WHEN IT REFERS TO ELROND'S GLORIOUS BBQ-SCENTED ONES. (06:40 AM) Tray-Gnome - *nudgenudge* ('06:41 AM) Tray-Gnome - Oh yes, we know ''/all/ about those. (06:41 AM) KittyNoodles can't stop staring at the--- TRAY-GNOME (06:41 AM) Tray-Gnome excuses himself to have a laughing fit (06:41 AM) KittyNoodles - BAD TRAY-GNOME (06:41 AM) EllipsisFlood - Hum, are we in the gutter now? (06:41 AM) KittyNoodles - I'M TRYING TO HAVE A NICE, CLEAN FANGASM OVER ELROND'S GLORIOUS BLONDE MUTTON CHOPS OF BBQNESS AND YOU TURNED IT WIERD. (06:41 AM) KittyNoodles - *WEIRD (06:41 AM) Tray-Gnome - <|83 '''Maslab and KittyEden 17:32 KittyEden - At the moment, I'm juggling between chatting in here, working on my fanfic, /reading/ fanfic, and homework. 17:32 KittyEden - Also, my Halloween costume. 17:33 KittyEden - Such is the life of a fangirl. 17:34 Maslab - Hehehe 17:34 KittyEden - I'm tossing up between going as the Empty Child 17:34 KittyEden - or the most terrifying thing known to mankind. 17:35 Maslab - A regular child? 17:35 KittyEden - No. 17:35 KittyEden - THE TRUTH. 17:35 KittyEden - Well, that or a radioactive gizzly bear. 17:37 Maslab - Terrifying 17:37 Maslab - I can imagine though 17:37 Maslab - They open the door 17:37 Maslab - And you say "you are now several seconds closer to death and the nothingness that awaits beyond it." 17:37 Maslab - "I mean, trick or treat!" 17:37 KittyEden - Hell yeah. 17:37 KittyEden - I am /doing/ that. 17:38 KittyEden - Of course, my friend will be there too. 17:38 KittyEden - I can imagine her reaction. 17:38 KittyEden - "Kitty. Have you gone insane again? Do we need to give you your meds? Or make you sit through another day-long Doctor Who marathon?" 17:39 Maslab - "Nothing can stave off the cold emptiness that awaits all of us." 17:42 KittyEden is laughing hysterically. 17:43 Maslab - :3 17:43 KittyEden - Good job. Now I shall go as the TRUTH. 17:43 Maslab - \o/ 17:43 KittyEden - Well, that or a Radioactive Girxxly bear. 17:43 KittyEden - Grizzly* 17:43 Maslab brings terror to Australians from 9000 miles away 17:44 KittyEden - Or both! 17:44 Maslab - "Aww, isn't radiation deadly to bears, too?" 17:44 KittyEden - The TRUTH IS... WE ALL HAVE A BIT OF RADIOACTIVE GRIZZLY BEAR INSIDE OF US! 17:44 Maslab - "Life is deadly to everyone." 17:44 KittyEden - THIS HALLOWEEN] 17:44 Maslab - 17:44 KittyEden - FIND OUT HOW MUCH OF YOU IS YOU 17:44 KittyEden - AND HOW MUCH OF YOU IS A RADIOACTIVE GRIZZLY BEAR 17:44 KittyEden - STARRING: 17:44 KittyEden - AN ACTUAL RADIOACTIVE GRIZZLY BEAR 17:45 KittyEden pounces on Maslab. 17:45 Maslab starts up The Raid 2 17:45 Maslab is pounced upon! 17:45 KittyEden - You cannot escape the TRUTH 17:45 Maslab lies to himself! 17:45 Maslab it's not very effective... 17:46 KittyEden - Because I /am/ the truth! Mirrors Maslab - 8:49 PM - If you say "darkness" like that three times in a mirror then bad HP fic will appear and whine at you Iximaz - 8:51 PM - I hear if you say "Cursed Child" three times in front of a mirror the Ghost of Christmas Canon appears and rips your tongue out for saying its name Half-Wit And Wisdom: The Tao of Scape Scape- Tiny buzzsaws cannot cook, but they can feel the deep hurt of inadequacy. Category:Miscellaneous